


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mercy

Clint is an assassin.  
But he is a merciful one.  
Even as a mercenary, he chose his jobs.  
He only killed people who deserved it.  
Some would call this being soft.  
But Clint had a sense of justice.  
It made him a good judge of character.  
This was how he recruited certain assets for Shield.  
He was also able to convince the Black Widow,  
Who became one of their best agents.  
So a little mercy can be of advantage.  
Even Fury had to agree to that.


End file.
